gotta_protectorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Edin the White Mage/Your personal character ratings!
Hi this is just a blog for fun of the characters, rating them based on their gameplay. First off the fighter. Pros -Strong Attack. -High HP. -Strong damage skills. -Berserk is powerful. -Strong Defense. Cons -Weak MP. -Weak SPD. -Slow attacker. I personally with testing with him give him, a 9. He is a very good fighter, and can stay for along time, at the same time, he has low MP and is among the slowest. Second the Amazon. Pros -Good stats all around. -Overall good damage abilities. Small Con -Isn't the best at any stat. I personally with testing with her give her, a 9.5. She is quite strong and fast, and with testing she is ussualy one of the most easy for me to use well but, she isn't very strong nor very fast. Boomerang and Boomwhirl are both effective damage skills, overall I don't see many problems with her. Next the Ninja. Pros -Highest SPD. -Bunshin is a powerful ability. -Bomb Toss, has been useful for me probably the most for me that he learns. Cons -Is easily defeated due to Low HP and Defense. I personally with testing give him, a 9.25. His normal attack is powerful and is able to clear many enemies at once if he has enough attack. Bomb Toss has been really good for me, but at the same time he is easily KO'ed. 4th the Mage Pros -Highest MP. -Has many elemental abilities. -Can recover MP well. -Her normal attack set's things on fire which is really good. Cons -Easily KO'ed like the ninja but, she is also very slow, meaning it is hard (for me at least) to evade attacks. -Is slow in the tides and such. I personally with testing give her, a 8.75. She is my favorite, but I have hard times beating some maps with her, due to getting knocked around and, being to slow to walk away at a good pace. Otherwise she's great (in my opinion). 5th the Old Guy Pros -High Defense and with Pure Gold and other skills can stay alive for loads of time. -High HP. -High Attack. -Geezation is useful. Cons -Super slow. -So so so low MP. I personally with testing give him, a 8.5. He is strong, is not easily defeated at least not as much as most of the others. Some auto-skills of his are very useful, but he has really low MP and SPD. I personally do better with him than the fighter. Finally one of my favorites (but she is hard for me to use...) ARCHER! Pros -Good all around abilities and auto-abilities to support them. -Can charge damage for more powerful blows. -Has many long-ranged skills. Cons -Overall stats aren't that good. I personally with testing give her, a 9. She has good damage abilities and such, but she isn't extremely fast and none of her stats are high. Thank you for reading and if you like you may say your personal ratings! :D Category:Blog posts